Gabriella's Love Life
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella is trying to find her soulmate and true love. What she does not know is that her soulmate and true love is closer then she thinks. There will be couple of small bumps.But at the end it will end in a happy way. ON HITATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own HighSchool Musical Or The Characters. They are own by Disney.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Flashback**

**Gabriella has move all over the place most of her life. Now she has just move to Albuquerque New Mexico. Gabriella is starting at East High and she hopes things will be alot better for her. She has only had 2 boyfriends and those did not turn out so well. Gabriella has been looking for her soulmate and the one. She has not kissed anyone yet because she want's her first kiss and other kisses with a guy she loves.****The first boyfriend she had when she was 12 years old , would not understand why she does not kiss. She told her first ex boyfriend she does not kiss because she is waiting till she finds the one. So he broke up with her and it took awhile for her to get over it. Then she move to another place. When she was 14 years old she had a second boyfriend and the same thing happen again, but it was worse because the second ex boyfriend would hit her. And so she broke up with him. Now she is hoping to finally find the one.**

**End of Flashback**

**The next day Gabriella arrives at East High and is really nervous. She headed to her locker and what she did not know was that a certain guy with really blue eyes was staring at her. Gabriella got to her locker and got what she need for her first class. As Gabriella was heading to class she saw the guy with the blue eyes at his locker with his friends. She could not keep her choclate brown eyes off of him.**

**Gabriella started having these feelings like that this guy with the blue eyes was the one she has been looking for. So the rest of the day she could stop thinking about the guy with the blue eyes. Gabriella was going to find out what his name was. That night she dreamed about the guy with the blue eyes. When she woke up the next mornig she realized she was starting to have feelings for the guy with the blue eyes.**

**Meanwhile Troy could not get Gabriella off his mind. He also dreamed about her too. Troy realized that he has feelings for the girl with the choclate brown eyes. Troy was going to find out what her name was. So he left for school and hope she would be there when he got there.**

**Gabriella arrive at school and went to her locker and when she got there, she found the guy with the really blue eyes leaning against her locker. So she asked him what his name is and he tells her his name is Troy. Gabriella said to Troy nice to meet you. Troy asked her what her name is and she tells him her name is Gabriella. Troy says nice to meet you Gabriella and they shake hands. They both felt a spark between them.**

**PS. Please Reveiw! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day after Gabriella had meant Troy from the other day, she could not stop thinking about him all day at school. She wondered if Troy would go out with her even though she is some what a nerd. Gabriella has been dreaming about Troy the blue eye guy every night. When she is at school and in class she goes into Troy lala land. What she did not know was that Troy had not been able to stop thinking about her too. When Troy would be in one of his classes he would go into Gabriella la la land.**

**When Gabriella would be heading to her locker ,Troy would be staring at her alot. Gabriella always felt Troy's blue eyes on her. So the next day Troy went up to Gabriella and asked her if she wanted to go out with him. Gabriella thought about it and told Troy she would love to go out with him. Troy said i will pick you up at 7:00Pm. Gabriella gave Troy her home address and also gave Troy her cell phone number too. Then Troy turned around and gave Gabriella his cell phone number too.**

**After Troy had walked away, she could not believe she was going on a date with him. Gabriella remember that her last to boyfriends she dated never were nice to her like Troy was. Gabriella hope her date would turn out fine. So when she got home she did her homework and then went to take a shower . Gabriella got ready for her date with Troy that night. Troy took her to a nice restraunt for dinner and then to a movie. Troy brought her back home and asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabrielal told Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. So Troy gave Gabriella a kissed goodnight on the lips. **

**After Troy left, she went into the house and went to her room to get ready for bed. when she went to bed she had a smile on her face. Things to her seem to be looking up for her. So the next day Troy gave Gabriella ride to school. When they got to school ,she got out of his car and started walking up to the door when Troy grabbed her hand to intertwine their fingers together. As they walk into the school, people started staring at them for awhile. Troy walked Gabriella to her locker and Gave her a kiss goodbye on the lips before he went to his locker.**

**A few days went by and everything was going good for Gabriella and Troy at school. Troy a and Gabriella were at his house after school doing their homework. Gabriella had stayed for dinner at the bolton's house and then she went home. Troy and Gabriella were neighbors to each other.**

**PS. Please Reveiw!**

**Author Note : Sorry this chapter is short but the next one should be a little longer.**


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**I am putting Gabriella's Love Life on hiatus for now but i have not forgotten this story and i will come back to it when i get some of my other hsm stories completed.**

**till then please read my other hsm stories.**

**luv wildcats2016**


End file.
